1. Field
This disclosure relates to user interface design, and more particularly to a system and method of evaluating response to a user interface design, such as a new or updated user interface design.
2. General Background
A user interface is typically a user's primary mechanism for interfacing with the software application. Software developers/engineers can therefore expend considerable time and effort in designing a user interface. A design can typically involve a design layout with a number of choices and features to be made available to the user via the user interface, as well as layout and content of information to be presented to the user in a user interface, for example. User interface design is not limited to an initial design, but can also include changes to an existing user interface. A user interface design, or modifications to a user interface design, can impact a user's experience, positively or negatively. However, it is difficult to determine the impact of a user interface design on a user's experience.